This invention relates in general to tools for use with fastening devices and, in particular, to a tool which mates in positive engagement with the fastening device.
Prior art tools for use with screws having a head with a straight slot have an end which generally mates with the screw. The ends of these tools or screwdrivers, as they are commonly known, are tapered so that they easily fit into the slot or other recessed configuration in the screw head. A problem with these screwdrivers is that if the screw is very tight in some object, it may require a high degree of torque to remove the screw. Very often the head of the screw is damaged if the screwdriver slips when attempting to remove the screw. This can easily occur because the end of the screwdriver is not designed to fit perfectly into the recess or slot in the head of the screw.
The presentation invention overcomes this problem in the prior art.